


Brows and Alfie Hero Companion Short: Goodbye, Hello Skiver

by 50NoriStars



Series: Star Hero Post [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50NoriStars/pseuds/50NoriStars
Summary: Brows and Alfie Hero are parted, then reunited, in this two part companion short toQuarantine Cottage Pie à la Parisienne.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Star Hero Post [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470365
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Snow turned to rain the night before Alfie Hero was to depart for America. Brows stayed close to buildings and dunked under awnings whenever he could on his way to the garden flat where Alfie Hero and his human were staying. Still, there was no avoiding getting his cream fur and paws drenched and spotted with dirt, to the point he was sure to receive a bath in the pub's utility sink on his return. But horrid as he knew that would be, Brows also knew from tragic past experience that for an animal to be whisked away from everything he knew and had become attached to, with no explanation or goodbye, was far more horrid. 

_Must explain gently. Make Alfie Hero happy to leave here, leave me. _Brows resolved in his cat thoughts, yet upon arrival at the flat and its street level barred window, the urge to cat howl in distress at the sight of Alfie Hero's human packing a travel bag was strong. "Skiver. Skiver." Brows meowed and pawed at the window softly, confident nearly blind Alfie Hero with his super sensitive hearing would come right away.__

__Alfie Hero did, and happily bounded onto a sofa then the sofa back to get as close as possible. "Big brother cat. Are we going on a night adventure this time? My human won’t like it, but I can slip away from him like I used to slip away from my firemen handlers."_ _

__"No no. Certainly not, Skiver. It's most important you stay close to this human unlike the firemen. Because you love him, I imagine."_ _

__"Yeah! Yeah! I do. And he loves me!"_ _

__"That he does. As he's proven." Brows agreed, but felt sad even as he assured the pup. "And so there is nothing else for it but for you to live with him, in the place that reeks of snow and burgers.”_ _

__“Yeah! Yeah! I wanna live there!”_ _

__“Of course. No matter how far away it may be, and even if we never see each other again. You will still be happiest there.”_ _

__“I will?” Alfie Hero arfed, confused. “But I’ll still wanna see ya, big brother cat!”_ _

__“And I you, Skiver. But your forever snow and burger smelling home in America with your forever human awaits. Same as my forever pub home here in London with my forever human awaits my return. And so this is goodbye Skiver. Take care. Live happily. Make lots of new friends.”_ _

__“Ah...ah...okay. But you’re always gonna be my best friend, big brother cat!”  
_ _

__

__

__“Oh, now don’t say that.”_ _

__“But it’s true! And I’ll always wanna see you, so it’ll just have ta happen somehow. Like us meeting in the first place, when I was born in America but got snuck here and met you anyway.”_ _

__“Um...er...that’s rather…”_ _

__“Yeah! It’s so gonna happen again. I know it! But goodbye for now. I’m gonna miss ya.”_ _

__“As I shall miss you, Skiver.”_ _

__Brows rubbed his head against the window glass and purred by way of goodbye, while Alfie Hero whimpered slightly and wagged his tail. Then Brows was off, back out into the storm, where just before he entered his pub sadness overtook him, and he crumpled onto the pub's front stoop with only his paws to cover his head from the pelting rain._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brows and Alfie Hero are parted, then reunited, in this two part companion short to Quarantine Cottage Pie à la Parisienne.

Sunshine. Fur tingling, paws invigorating, outstretched cat limbs basking, sunshine. Brows was in Parisian balcony heaven for the ninth week in a row, lolled out at Arthur's feet and against a planter of warm scented tea roses, stomach exposed for the lightest of strokes from Arthur’s fingers as that man read newspapers to his French wanker friend. Then the friend had a panic attack and Brows followed Arthur to the kitchen to jump on a counter and pad at a pile of mail Arthur sorted through. Brows attempted to lay on some of it but the silly human insisted on keeping the pile in order. Why? When the only thing paper was good for was for lying on, or sharpening claws on if thick enough. 

Then silly human Arthur immediately ran back to the balcony at Francis’ cries. What was he, the French wanker's slave? Clearly Arthur was in need of obliviousness lessons, from a cat such as himself because cats were masters at acting oblivious. However, the French wanker’s cries were warranted for once, because a drone was hovering at the balcony. 

_That smell. _Brows skewed up his cat face at the horrid snow and burgers odor which emanated from the object, then his body reacted before his brain had even processed the odor’s meaning. He jumped furiously onto a ledge and began whacking at it. _Whack! Whack! _Go home Alfie Hero’s nutter human! His paws wanted to whack the drone back to Alaska where it belonged. Go home before an ambulance screeches down this street for you and you leave Skiver without a human to care for him!____

____Alfie Hero. Gore blimey, how he missed that skiver! And how he wished the skiver had chosen Arthur to be his human. But the American pup nutter had been drawn to a similarly American human nutter that lived in Alaska, so Brows had been forced to part with him. But now the American human nutter was in Paris risking his life, and...worse. Far worse._ _ _ _

____“Woo woo woo!” He heard Alfie Hero’s all too familiar ecstatic cries from inside a row building across the street at first, then in short order a much grown, goggles wearing version of his former puppy charge sniffed himself outside and into the middle of the empty street. “Woo woo woo, big brother cat! I smell you somewhere near here!”_ _ _ _

____And just like that, the sight of Alfie Hero filled Brows with more warm sensations than nine weeks of sun basking had done. Wha...wha...he’s got big! Brows thought to himself, yet resolved to keep his distance from Alfie Hero despite the urge to dart into the street and flop on his back in greeting. Well! I most certainly won’t do that. Brows decided, even after he followed Arthur down two stairwells to the entryway to retrieve a delivery. Brows stayed firmly inside, and thought. I won’t expose Alfie Hero to a human virus I myself managed to contract, if only mildly._ _ _ _

____“Big brother cat! Big brother cat! Come out and meet me?” The howls grew louder._ _ _ _

____“Go home to Alaska, Skiver!” Brows meowed in reply. “Take your human with you and get away from this sick place!”_ _ _ _

____“Sick place? Huh?” He saw Alfie Hero’s doggy head cock to one side then lift up as he sniffed the air.“ I don’t smell the virus here. Though I smelled it on a nurse human earlier. ‘Cause I’m a trained hero virus sniffer, woof!”_ _ _ _

____Brows flinched at that, because he’d seen several Paris sniffer dogs employed in that capacity. “You say you don’t smell the virus here?”_ _ _ _

____“Nope. This place just smells like rich food and...and...grapes?”_ _ _ _

____“The grapes would be wine, Skiver.” Brows corrected. “And you’re to stay clear of that as well.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay. I’ll stay away from wine. But do I have to keep staying away from you? Woo woo woo!” Alfie Hero’s formerly happy howls turned sorrowful. “Cause I don’t like it! I really hate that we’ve been apart so long. And it would make me so happy to see you! Woo woo!”_ _ _ _

____That did it. Brows was moved enough to run outside and comfort his friend. However, when he scratched at the door to be let out Arthur was too overcome with his own emotions to notice. So Brows left the human to pounce up the stairs and out onto the balcony off the living room despite the vile birds that lived there. “Chat ordinaire! Chat ordinaire! Who does not have a cool air like us, hon hon hon!” Francis’ white fluffy pets, collectively named the Pierres, mocked Brows from their fountain bird bath. “We would peck at you to make your fur look spiky, mais it is already désorganisée comme your brows.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh shut it, bird frogs. Just tell me how to get down to street level already.” Brows groused._ _ _ _

____“Pourquoi? So you can join the dog and he can lick style into you, parce que the dog’s goggles are fabuleuses!” They praised, but then flitted as one from the fountain up to a neighboring balcony and urged Brows to follow. Lithely Brows leaped onto the edge of the fountain and up to where the Pierres sat waiting, then followed them from that balcony down to another neighboring balcony._ _ _ _

____As he did so, Parisians who had been observing Alfie Hero’s antics from their balconies suddenly noticed Brows as well, and began to cheer. “Duo GoPro! Duo GoPro!” They shouted the headline name French newspapers had given Brows and Alfie Hero when they’d saved Downing Street and Arthur from a bomb attack._ _ _ _

____Brows continued to follow the Pierres until he found himself balancing on a store sign. “C’est as far as we descend, chat ordinaire. Parce que our white plumes are too chic pour toucher the street.” They told him._ _ _ _

____“But this is too high a height for me to jump down.” Brows meowed, though he was not afraid of falling as he could balance quite easily._ _ _ _

____“Alors, ask the super-héros to help you.” They chirped before flying back up to their balcony and bird fountain._ _ _ _

____“Superhero? What superhero?” Brows looked around him, then saw it. He saw HIM, the nutter American, strutting in Brows’ direction dressed in an American Flag motif personal protection suit complete with American flag face shield. “Yo, Brows dude. Looks like you could use some help buddy.” The American’s muffled voice, (and muffled burger breath thankfully,) addressed Brows as he held out gloved hands to grasp him. However Brows wouldn’t have it, and arched his back and hissed. “Okay okay, we’ll try it this way.” Alfred backed up slightly then struck a ridiculous hero pose with one shoulder jutted out. “Go ahead and jump. I can take it!”_ _ _ _

____Brows hesitated at first, then jumped, but because the personal protection suit Alfred wore was made of smooth plastic Brows slipped horribly on landing and felt himself falling until...huge warm hands broke the fall. Next thing Brows knew he was being held lightly against Alfred’s chest that was even bigger and warmer than Alfred’s hands, and strangely, Brows felt safe. Safe and protected, and perhaps even loved by this human for some inexplicable reason?_ _ _ _

____But then Alfred turned while still continuing to hold him, and Brows saw Arthur standing exactly six feet away, happy tears plopping onto his face mask while Alfie Hero wagged his tail at Arthur’s feet. Then in that moment Brows, Alfie Hero, Arthur and Alfred remained still like a family suspended in time until gently, oh so gently, Alfred lowered Brows to the street and Alfie Hero was upon him._ _ _ _

____“Big brother cat! Big brother cat! You’re here and we’re together again!” Alfie Hero tackled, sniffed, and strained to see Brows through his goggles all at the same time._ _ _ _

____“Look down, you’ll see me better.” Brows told him during a brief respite._ _ _ _

____“Huh? How’d ya get so small?”_ _ _ _

____“I most certainly did not get small, Skiver. You got big.”_ _ _ _

____“I did! I did. Woo woo, I did! And I can see you, I’m so happy.” Alfie Hero stared and stared through his goggles at the cream colored cat who was his best friend in the whole world._ _ _ _

____“As I’m quite happy to see you too.” Brows returned honestly, then flopped down onto his back to expose his belly for more undignified, sloppy, yet joyous Alfie Hero sniffs and tackles._ _ _ _


End file.
